


Naughty Little Rascal

by PatronuAss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronuAss/pseuds/PatronuAss
Summary: The school day was pretty much over and he still had no idea how he'd get it back, and what would happen if he didn't? Alec shook his head and tried to focus on his last lesson of the day as much as possible. He tried to cool it and not glare as much at the miniature him, for, in other people's eyes, it seemed like he was glaring at Magnus.





	Naughty Little Rascal

Alec woke up feeling uneasy. In fact, he's been feeling that way ever since the day before. He felt like there was a part of him missing, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. For all he knew, he wasn't sick and all of his organs were intact. 

After tossing and turning in his bed for a little under an hour, he finally decided it was time to get up and get ready for school. No matter how bad he was feeling on a certain day, he had to get up and give his siblings a ride to school anyway, so there was no point of missing an entire school day because he felt like something was missing. 

Once he was done getting ready, he went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, usually he's the first one up out of the five of them, but today was different, everyone was already half way through their breakfast when he finally got to his seat to eat a few bites of his pancakes. "Are you alright? You seem a bit sick today, sweetheart." His mother was the first one to notice, grabbing everyone's attention with her words. She placed the back of her hand on top of his foreheads to feel for any signs of fever, but to her relief, there was none.

"I'm okay, just tired, " Alec replied, again, he didn't know why, but he felt like there was no point of feeling enthusiastic about anything around him. "If you say so." She patted his cheek in a motherly manner, "okay, well, it's time for school." Jace and Izzy whined, "no complaints. You two need to work on your grades, I know you haven't been doing your homework this past two weeks. I don't need another parent meeting with the principle because of you two." With that being said, the three high schoolers got up and left to go to school, izzy not forgetting to leave a kiss on her mother's cheek as her way of playing it off before running out the door to catch up to her brothers, leaving behind Maryse and little Max. 

The car ride didn't take long considering that their school wasn't that far from their home. Alec parked in his designated spot. He would've done the usual routine of spending time with his siblings and their group of friends before classes started, but he didn't feel like that was necessary today, "I'm going to head to class, you two go and catch up with the rest of the group." Jace and Izzy shared a glance, deciding on who should ask him what was wrong. "Are you okay, buddy? You seem a bit off today." They settled on having Jace asked.

Alec debated whether he should tell them the unusual feeling of emptiness for a split second, but he decided on not to, "I'm alright, like I said earlier, just feeling a little tired. You go and have a little fun before school starts." Not wanting to discuss it any further, he gave them a lopsided smile as he walked away. 

If it was any other day, his heart would be wanting to jump out of his chest at the sight of his crush, and that's when he started to actually feel concerned, he's had a crush on no other than Magnus Bane, the president of the drama club and possibly one of, if not the most popular guy in school. Alec quickly opened his locker and tried to busy himself up with trying to find his textbook, he felt like someone was watching him, so he grabbed his book as fast as he can and closed his locker. 

In the process of trying to put his backpack on, hold on to his book and avoiding all contacts with Magnus, he didn't realize that he almost ran into him and his group of friends. He looked up for a quick second, wanting to apologize for nearly knocking both of them down, but what he saw instead almost killed him. There, on Magnus' left shoulder, sat a miniature Alec, devilishly waving at him. 

Deciding it's best to blame it on his lack of sleep throughout the weekend, and the excessive homework he had to deal with as a senior, he shook his head and muttered a quick apology before walking off to go to his class. With everything happening so quickly, he didn't notice the look Magnus had on his face as he left. 

"That... was interesting," taking his eyes off Alec once he saw him walk into his classroom, he gave Magnus an odd look, "do you know that kid?" He hasn't seen Magnus be that quiet at someone giving him an apology before.

"I have a few classes with him. Don't know him that well." Magnus kept it simple, but he wasn't telling the complete truth. He knew who Alexander Lightwood was, and he's more than just a classmate to Magnus. He would definitely never admit to a living soul that he'd switched some of his classes just so they'd end up with similar schedules. "Anyway, I have to get to class now, I'll see you guys during lunch hour?" The rest of the group being oblivious to his behavior, nodded at him with smiles plastering their faces, but Ragnor, on the other hand, knew something was up.

\---------

The first three classes went by smoothly for Alec, whether he was sensing something different or not, they're the same every day, not one class of them interested him, so he spent majority of the class time either zoning out when the teacher wasn't looking, or jotting down a few notes when the teacher claimed that they'd be on the test. 

The fourth class was an entirely different story, that's his first class out of five with Magnus. Alec is a good student and almost always gets full credit for whatever he turns in, but that didn't stop him from spending half of his class time listening to his teachers, and the other half either staring at Magnus or daydreaming of himself being with Magnus. Not once did he get caught doing that throughout the duration of his senior year, but that day was obviously different. 

He watched as the miniature version of himself climbed, yes climbed out of Magnus' backpack. He grabbed the back of Magnus' sweater to keep himself from falling and turned towards Alec, he gave him what looked like a mischievous smile before climbing up some more to sit on his shoulder. Alec watched as the little... devil? Hug Magnus' neck. What he did next made both Alec and Magnus freeze in their spots. Alec, on one hand, terrified of the fact that there's a literal smaller version of himself sitting on his crush's shoulder, giving him small kisses all along his neck and jawline, and Magnus on the other hand, feeling the weird sensation, trying to avoid the chill that went down his spine. 

It seems like only Alec could see him, but somehow Magnus could sense him. The little thing kept acting naughty for the rest of the period, from giving Magnus kisses, to running his tiny hands through his short hair. Alec had to find a way to get that thing back, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it had something to do with how he was feeling throughout the day. 

Right when the bell rang, Alec quickly grabbed all of his stuff and headed in the direction of Magnus' seat. He didn't know how he was going to do, but he knew he had to before something bigger happens. Not so surprisingly, his attempt at grabbing the little rascal failed, instead, he ended up grabbing Magnus' shoulder. Both of them stood in shock at the sudden contact. "Can I help you, Alexander?" Not wanting to make things any more awkward, Magnus asked in what he thought was a calm voice.

"Oh. Uhm," Alec stuttered, not knowing how to approach Magnus about the situation, "the teacher said we'll be working on a group project soon and I thought I'd ask you ahead of time?" He didn't know what came on to him, but considering his options, that was a good save. If he wasn't looking at the ground, he would've seen how Magnus' eyes looked like they could bring the brightest stars to shame. "Yeah, that sounds good, we could discuss it more when he'd hand us the instructions." Magnus left the classroom with a final nod and a huge smile still on his face. 

For the first time that day, Alec felt his heart beat like it usually does around Magnus, but only when he was the last one to leave the classroom did he notice that Magnus knows his name. Magnus freaking Bane knows his name! Alec gulped like he'd just run a marathon. But the voice in his head that was nagging at him finally was able to get him back to his senses to go look for the little him again, 'get a grip! There's a miniature alter-ego of yourself on the loose,' Alec shook his head as he walked out of the door. He didn't know how to approach Magnus about it, nor did he know what that thing is. 

\----

Good thing it was lunch hour already, he felt relieved for some reason, maybe it was the fact that he had an entire hour to think about how to get... himself? Back. Skipping lunch for the day, he headed straight to the library, if he can't think of a plan, he might as well go look up what that thing was. He began by looking through old books about mythology and everything mysterious that falls under similar categories. Half an hour in, and he couldn't find anything about what it was, but as the time kept passing, he finally came across a book that had caught his eyes. Some of the pages had pictures and drawings of what some things could possibly appear as he finally got his answer. 

The little thing he couldn't name and be slowly turning his life into hell was his soul. The reason why he hadn't been feeling well and not showing any interest in anything around him was because of that. Though he still didn't understand why his soul would want to torture him like that. Why Magnus out of anybody else? Deep down he knew the answer, but for the time being, he didn't want to admit it. 

He closed and returned all the books to their respective shelves, Alec started heading towards his fifth class. If he thought he wasn't hungry while he was at the library, the smell of the cafeteria food definitely closed his appetite for the rest of the day. 

Now that he knew what it was, all he had to do was try and get it back as soon as possible before things get too out of hand. If he knew anything about his soul, or at least from what he's seen during the last class period, things will get bigger and worse. 

\----  
To Alec's disappointment, his plan at getting his soul back was a fail. If anything, he only made himself more embarrassed in front of his crush, now more than ever. It seemed like no matter what he tried, he'd end up a few steps behind on his plan. 

The school day was pretty much over and he still had no idea how he'd get it back, and what would happen if he didn't? Alec shook his head and tried to focus on his last lesson of the day as much as possible. He tried to cool it and not glare as much at the miniature him, for, in other people's eyes, it seemed like he was glaring at Magnus. 

'Snap out of it! The class is almost over and you haven't written a single note down.' Alec reminded himself, he sighed but still wasn't able to take his mind off of Magnus and that little devil. He jotted down whatever was on the board before the teacher erased it to add more writing. Nothing of what the teacher was saying clicked in Alec's brain like it normally does, but he still tried to take notes to look at when he gets home. 

Just thinking about leaving school made him feel more anxious than ever. Right when he thought that his heart stopped. The school bell rang, indicating that the school day was over. Everyone around him tried to shove their school supplies into their bags as fast as possible to get out of there, but for once that day, his luck was on his side. Magnus was taking his sweet time packing away his stuff, which gave Alec a few seconds to think of a way to approach him. 

Miniature Alec seemed to guess his plan before he even got out of his seat. He tried to climb Magnus and hide in his backpack again, but with his body being so little and Magnus moving around, he didn't notice how fast Alec was approaching. Right when he was about to jump from Magnus' shoulder, Alec finally caught him, not realizing he'd trapped him between his hand and Magnus' back. 

Alec froze. He didn't know how to react to this or what to say to excuse himself. "Bingo!" He suddenly heard miniature him say before vanishing. Right then and there he finally felt like himself again, which was not a great timing considering how red he'd turned the second Magnus looked back and smiled. Actually smiled once he realized it's Alec! 

"Hello, Alexander!" Magnus all but beamed at the sight of Alec. Realizing that his hand was still on his back, he piled it away as fast as possible, cheeks getting even redder if that was possible anymore. "H-hi, sorry." He was yet again a stuttering mess. 

"Did you need anything, darling?" Darling. Alec gulped and leaned against the nearest desk before falling and embarrassing himself again, he's done enough of that for the day. "Uhm... about the- about the project?" He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, 'the damn project that was due in a month! Great job Alec, you deserve a pat.' He didn't know where this sarcastic voice came from in his head, but he did want to pat himself on the back for saving himself quick enough. 

"Oh! Yes, we could start working on that. Whenever you'd like to start, just let me know, I'll clear up my schedule for you." Magnus finishes that with a wink. Alec had to tighten his grip on the desk, he was not prepared for that, "sure! Yes! Anytime is fine.... I'm sort of always free." He almost mumbled the last part while turning his head towards anything but Magnus. 

To other people, his behavior might've seemed odd, but Magnus found it adorable and amusing. He ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, Alec stood there somewhat awkwardly, he wanted to give Magnus some privacy, not knowing what he was doing exactly.

With the brightest smile Alec had ever seen on Magnus, he looked down and saw him handing over the paper, "here's my phone number, text or call me whenever you get the chance to." With that Magnus finally grabbed his stuff and left, leaving Alec standing there, rosy cheeks and trembling legs. 

He's been in love with a guy he thought wasn't even aware of his existence, only to find himself sitting in an empty classroom at the end of the day, holding onto that same exact guy's phone number. Alec's heart was ready to combust at any second, but he definitely did leave school that day happier than he thought he would when the day first started. 

\----  
That night, Alec pulled out the little piece of paper. He finally got the courage to text Magnus so he'd save his number, not expecting them to have a full on a conversation until the middle of the night when neither one of them could keep their eyes open. 

Little did he know that his name was saved with a heart next to it on Magnus' phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this ended the way I wanted it to, but I sort of like it? I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://patronuass.tumblr.com) if you wanna come say hello to me :)


End file.
